1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-view device which operates interactively with a display apparatus displaying a content image, a control method thereof, and a display system including the display apparatus and the multi-view device, and more particularly to a multi-view device used in conjunction with a display apparatus which has an improved operation structure corresponding to a period of displaying a content image, a control method thereof, and a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal which is received from an external image source and displays an image on a display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The display apparatus scans scan lines including image information onto the panel so as to display an image on the panel, and the scan lines are sequentially arranged on the panel to construct a single image frame.
Although one display apparatus generally displays a single content image at any given time, the display apparatus may display a two-dimensional (2D) image or a three-dimensional (3D) image, or provide a plurality of content images to different users, depending on required conditions.
In an illustrative case of displaying a 3D image, each respective eye of a user has a different viewing angle, and thus the user perceives an object three-dimensionally. According to such a principle, the display apparatus discriminately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and the user perceives the left-eye image and the right-eye image with the left eye and the right eye, respectively, thereby seeing a 3D image. Similarly to the principle of discriminately displaying a left-eye image and a right-eye image, in an illustrative case of providing a plurality of content images, the display apparatus discriminately displays at least two different content images, and a plurality of users selectively perceive the content images, and thus each user may recognize a different content image.
In order that a user may selectively see any one among a left-eye image and a right-eye image of a 3D image and a plurality of content images displayed on a display apparatus, the display apparatus includes a multi-view device which implements such a function. In a display system displaying a 3D image, the multi-view device may include 3D glasses which operate to selectively transmit and/or block light for each respective eye of the user.